the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: A Delightful If Dated Road Trip Ensues in "Green Book"
A movie from a bygone era, much could be said about Peter Farrelly's newest film that will cause some to bring pitchforcks and torches. Green Book is a wholesome and brisk endeavor, filled to the brim with heart while refusing to bow to cynicism or radical beliefs. It may lack the certain bravado audacity that a film made in this time would warrant, but that's also not necessary when the story being told is one with a clean purpose and skilled execution. The Cast Very much a film that relies on small cast, very few actors outside of the core duo get much of a chance to shine. This more in lies with the script than cast, as everyone that shows up gets to deliver work that more than meets the part. Linda Cardellini is the sole member of the ensemble that stands out as Tony's wife Dolores, and she perfectly fills in the supportive wife archetype. She sells the bubbly personality well alongside onscreen husband Viggo Mortensen, while making their relationship as briefly shown the best. Mahershala Ali and Viggo Mortensen are both fantastic, but for very different reasons. The latter, definitely the lead, is vulgar and blunt; he allows his emotions and street-wise knowledge to emit from him without pause. Tony Lip's a character that is a bit buffoonish but undeniably heartfelt, with Viggo easily meeting that bar. It helps that he absolutely dissolves into the character, donning not just the weight and accent but the very physical nature of the Italian-American persona. Some may call it a stereotype, but those that grew up with a Tony Lip in their family know it's an accurate one. Not to be outdone, Mahershala Ali shows off his showmanship in a trustworthy and intelligent new turn. Ali puts on the airs of a reserved and upper class man, but he also allows the cracks of the façade to let out the truth of Don Shirly with perfection. He has moments where he allows his eyes to lash out with the anger Don may feel, while remaining forever calm, composed, and polite. He truly feels like a man both of his time, knowing the racial boundaries, and ahead of them, refusing to bow down quietly. It's a subdued but powerful performance and one that is worthy of heavy praise. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script Written by Tony Lip's own son alongside Peter Farrelly and Brian Hayes Curie, the film's perspective very much lies in the bouncer's viewpoint. This could lead to ethical issues for modern audiences; Tony isn't an out-and-out racist, but he is prejudiced in an ignorant, "man of his time" way. If viewers can settle for that, though, what they're given is a deftly written road trip that provides a broad but effective message about crossing boundaries. Nightclub bouncer and limo driver Tony "Lip" Vallelonga finds himself out of work when the club he works at shuts down. He is eventually hired by Dr. Don Shirly, an African-American concert pianist who goes on a tour in the Deep South. Tony, a rough and earnest Italian-American from the streets of the Bronx, spars with the educated, sophisticated, but distant Don, and the gap between the two slowly disappears as they venture through the country. Once again, the story's very much of a different era. A specific aspect of the film that is handled magnificently, however, is what it has to say about honesty. On one hand, Tony is abrasive and honest to the point of offense; his off-the-cuff manner of speaking and lack of a verbal filter makes him a refreshingly truthful character. Don, however, has built up walls to protect himself from losing his cool, and it's seeing one so painfully genuinely causes the maintained defense to slip down. It's a fascinating angle to approach this type of story, and one of many elements worth praising. Score: 4 out of 5 The Direction Understated and subdued, Peter Farrelly brings his trademark wit as a visual filmmaker to a satisfying effort for Green Book. His desire for a moral, inoffensive film is evident throughout, while his work with actors is evident by his phenomenal staging and decisions with background ensembles. He flourishes in crowded scenes, allowing his audience to breathe in each moment naturally as the drama unfolds. On a technical level, the biggest praise goes to the production design by Tim Galvin. The homely environment of the Vallelonga household, the exaggerated excess of Shirly's suite, and the various hotels and venues the tour goes through recreate a vivid portrait of the United States. This is aided by costuming from Betsy Haimann and Farrelly's confident directing hand. The score composed by Kris Powers is effective and hits the right emotional cues, while Sean Porter's smooth cinematography is easy to absorb for the eyes. The technical aspects of this film are lowkey, keeping it intimate and simple to allow the actors and screenplay to rise above it. This in large part is thanks to editing by Patrick Don Vito, who glides the audience through the film with brisk energy. Score: 4 out of 5 Final Verdict This is certainly a film that evokes a different era, and that’s not necessarily a bad thing. It’s delightful, entertaining, and intelligent, striving in its simplicity and earnestness. One could complain about its dull edge, but that is a harsh blow against a film that does most things right. It certainly helps that Viggo Mortensen and Mahershala Ali have great chemistry; the former is a charismatic magnet, reminding many of the bolsterous, rambunctious, but endearing foul mouthed uncle, while Ali perfectly captures a man who’s so cynical he can’t quite handle honesty. Green Book does have a naitivity to it, but a dosage of human decency is sweet tonic for the more troubling times of today. Final Score: 80% Potential Ballot Spots: *Best Picture *Best Lead Actor - Viggo Mortensen *Best Supporting Actor - Mahershala Ali *Best Original Screenplay *Best Editing (in a weaker year) *Best Production Design Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2018 Reviews